Rivals for Fame
by GokouVidel-SuperSaiyan
Summary: SUMMARY Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji were the best of friends but their friendship was ruined because Sasuke got to carried away with the fame. Now Neji left his band and started a new one from scratch! Only Neji might have a little crush with his new
1. Our Friendship

_**RIVALS FOR FAME**_

_**SUMMARY- UCHIHA SASUKE AND HYUUGA NEJI WERE THE BEST OF FRIENDS BUT THEIR FRIENDSHIP WAS RUINED BECAUSE SASUKE GOT TO CARRIED AWAY WITH THE FAME. NOW NEJI LEFT HIS BAND AND STARTED A NEW ONE FROM SCRATCH! ONLY NOW NEJI MIGHT HAVE A LITTLE CRUSH WITH HIS NEW BAND MEMBER...SAKURA! BUT HOW WILL SASUKE FEEL ABOUT THIS WHEN HE FALLS FOR SAKURA? OOC AND SOME SLIGHT OC!**_

_**Chapter 1: Sasuke went over his head!**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Naruto!**_

_**By the way, this story is the new for of My Passion or My Love!**_

Hyuuga Neji and his best friend Uchiha Sasuke were walking down the hall way of their high school. Sasuke and Neji were known as the biggest heartthrobs in Marise Tenshi high school. Sure they were part of the biggest known rock band in all of Tokyo but hey that wasn't all they were known for.

" YO! Neji!" Neji turned around to see the drummer of the band!

" Naruto..hey!" Neji said with a smirk on his face while Sasuke just raised his arm.

" Have you guys heard!" Naruto said eagerly to his friends.

Sasuke and Neji both looked at each other baffled then looked at Naruto a bit eager to know what the blond haired boy was talking about.

"C'mon Naruto! Don't keep us in suspense! Tell us what you've heard!" Sasuke said getting a bit angry because he had spoken but didn't tell them what he knew.

" Well, Gai-san has hired us so we can record our first album!" Naruto said practically shouting his head off.

" Really?" Sasuke looked a bit confused which wasn't normal for the goth looking boy.

"Hmf! I knew that had to do it sometime or another! We're just that good!" Neji said while he smirked.

Sasuke, Neji and Naruto walked all the way to their home room. Neji walked in front of the other two and opened the sliding door.

When Neji slid the door open and walked inn along with Naruto and Sasuke all the girls rushed over to them.

" NEJI-KUN! KAWAII!" the girls from the right side shouted.

"SASUKE-KUN! PLEASE LET ME GO OUT WITH YOU!" the left side said as they races towards Sasuke.

" NARUTO-KUN! YOU ARE SOOOOO AWESOME! ET ME HAVE YOUR KIDS!" The girls from the center screamed out.

" Run away!" Naruto shouted as he ran. Neji followed but Sasuke just stood there.

" GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! NONE OF YOU ARE WORTH MY TIME!" Sasuke shouted to all the girls who looked down and walked away.

Neji and Naruto walked towards Sasuke who was not sitting on his desk.

" Don't you think you went a little far with that Sasuke-teme?" Naruto said to Sasuke.

" No! Because it's true! Why do you think I don't have a girlfriend yet? Not because I don't like women! Just that every girl I meet want to sleep with me or just like me for my looks! They aren't worth it." Sasuke said as he turned to the side to look at the window.

As soon as Sasuke turned his head Ino and Kiba walked inn.

Ino was the bands female vocalist and the bassis of their group " Dark Angel ". Kiba was the guitarist of the group and bit on the crazy side.

" Hey there Sasuke! Neji! Naruto!" Kiba said as he walked into the classroom that had all the girl to the other side talking amongst themselves.

" What happen here?" Ino asked Neji who walked along with Ino to the corner of the room to talk with her.

" Well Sasuke insulted all of them telling them they aren't worth his time" Neji said to Ino. Ino looked down to her shiny black shoes.

" Sasuke always says to every girl who asks him out" Ino said flatly to Neji. Neji looked at Ino who was the person he had liked but never really said anything.

" Ummm, Ino .can I talk to you for a minute...alone." Neji said to Ino, Ino turned to Neji and smiled at him.

" Sure Neji!" Ino said sweetly to him.

" Ino! You better be there at practice today alright!" Sasuke said to Ino very strictly. He looked to her then looked back .to the window.

Ino and Neji walked into the hall way.( Why they have no classes I have no idea!)

" Ino...um...would...you like to go out with me...?" Neji said blushing really hard.

Ino looked shocked but then her face made more of a soft smile.

" I'm sorry Neji...My feelings are for Sasuke...you know that...I'm sorry..." Ino said as she walked back into the classroom leaving Neji heartbroken.

When Neji looked back up he walked back into the classroom and saw that Sasuke was shouting at Ino.

" Ino I don't see how you are any better than these other girls! So please just concentrate on the band and nothing else! I don't need you " LOVE"!" Sasuke said very angrily at Ino.

" Sasuke-teme calm down! Ino just asked you out not to have sex or anything like that!" Naruto said trying to calm down.

" Sasuke leave her alone! You should be lucky someone cares about you like her!" Neji said walking towards Sasuke.

_**RING!**_

The bell rang before Sasuke could say anything and all the students walked out hoping there teacher wasn't absent to Sasuke and Neji wouldn't argue!

" HMF! You better just pay attention to your position in the band and nothing else Hyuuga! Even if you are my best friend don't doubt me to kick you out!" Sasuke said in a very cocky voice.

Sasuke and the others walked out of the classroom.

Ino and Neji were the only two left.

" Thanks Neji, for sticking up for me but I will try to break Sasuke cold heart...bye" Ino said as she left.

_**Damn! Why does she like Sasuke! I'm so pissed! Sigh. I better leave, or I'll be late for class... Why does Sasuke act like this just because we became famous over the school?**_

Neji thought to himself before he gathered his things and left for his next class.

Chapter 1 end...tbc...

Hey Bevy-chan here! I hoped you liked the first chapter of my new fic! This is my new fic that is the better version of my passion or My love! I know the first chapter might suck a bit but it will get better believe me! More character will appear in the second chapter! By the way I made another new fic about Naruto it's a humor! Please check it out it's called " Stupid commercial". Later guys!


	2. Neji's friendship ends

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine but the lyrics are!

Previously on Band Rivals-

_**Damn! Why does she like Sasuke! I'm so pissed! Sigh. I better leave, or I'll be late for class... Why does Sasuke act like this just because we became famous over the school?**_

Neji thought to himself before he gathered his things and left for his next class.

( Ending of School)

Neji was walking through the school building in thought so he was minding any fan-girl that came by him.

**_Why has Sasuke changed so much?_** **_Sasuke never used to act like this until the band started getting a lot of recognition. Why Sasuke why!_** Neji thought out trying to make sense out of something so senseless.

" Neji-san!" a girl with fiery red hair came by Neji almost knocking him down.

"I wanted to know if you were going to practice today? If not then we could hang out or something!" she said in a cheerful voice.

Neji smiled at her and thanked her mentally.

" Sorry Kia but I have to practice with the band, If Sasuke shows up this time. You know how he gets preoccupied with the fame so he misses practice most of the time and blames us for the fact that the music doesn't come out right." Neji said getting a bit ticked off because he remembered what happened the week before.

( flash back)

_**Neji, Ino, Naruto, and Kiba were waiting for the leader of "Chidori" to arrive. Neji was messing with his DJ equipment while the others just began to talk about why sasuke probably wasn't there.**_

_**All of a sudden they hear the door to the gym room slide open. It was Sasuke!**_

" _**Dude where were you! You are two hours late!" Neji said coming up tp Sasuke while Sasuke just turned to the other side ignoring what his friend had asked.**_

" _**Look let's just hurry up and practice! We don't have all day guys!" sasuke said as he grabbed the microphone but Neji slapped it out of his hand.**_

" _**Listen to me! I was just asking you a question!" Neji shouted at Sasuke who now glared at the Hyuuga.**_

" _**This isn't your band Neji, so mind your own business! If you want to know that bad I was hanging out with some chick I thought was pretty good in playing bass. I was thinking of replacing some of you because you are lazy." sasuke said in a nasty tone.**_

" _**Now get your ass ready to practice the song and quit kissing ass!" sasuke said as he got the microphone back. Neji was pissed but didn't question Sasuke.**_

_**( End of Flashback)**_

" Neji-san...I really think you shouldn't take that from him! Quit the band and make your own. Sasuke has become a real ass!" Kia said with concern in her voice.

" Kia, I know you care about me but I think Sasuke isn't a complete jerk! He's just a spoiled child who wants to be better than his famous brother Itachi." Neji said giving her a soft stare.

"Neji-san you're like an older brother to me, that's why I'm looking out for you. But what ever you think is right I'm good with." said Kia in a happy tone. She began to walk away from Neji until she was out of his sight.

Neji smiled at Kia even after she had left, then he turned to leave to the gym to get ready for rehearsal

(In the Gym).

When Neji had finally arrived in the gym he was ten minutes late but only Ino, Kiba and Naruto were there. Sasuke had still not shown up.

" Hey guys! Sorry I was late!" Neji said as he put up one hand as if he were to five a high five to them. This is was his way of saying " hi!".

" Hey there Neji-kun! We wanted to know if you saw Sasuke on your way over here?" Ino said as she came closer to Neji. Neji knew something like this would happen. Sasuke is off making his name even bigger while leaving his friends to do his back up.

" I think we should practice without Sasuke!" Kiba shouted out. Ino, Naruto and Neji looked at Kiba as though he was crazy.

" You know Neji normally doesn't show up until two hours has passed! Anyway Neji here can do vocals as well. C'mon Neji! You know all of the vocals. I hear you practicing at lunchtime everyday. Just give it a try." Kiba persuaded Neji to sing.

" I guess Kiba is right, Neji you should do the vocals while Sasuke is gone." Naruto said in a straight forward voice while walking up to Neji. Naruto put his hand on Neji shoulder which made Neji turn around.

" Neji...please do this...I'm asking you..." Ino said while trying to hide her blush. Neji looked at Ino and knew this was really making her get embarrassed because she liked Sasuke and for her to ask something so big from him would make her feel a bit awkward.

" S-sure!" Neji said while raising his head up form all the confidence and reassurance.

" Alright We'll start with **_Arch Type Enemy_** okay guys?" Neji asked before they started. All of them turned to him and nodded.

" Alright then! Let's start!" Neji instructed while all of them began to test out the instruments and signaled that they were all ready.

_**Naruto starts playing the drums heavily then he is joined by Ino playing the bass and Kiba playing the guitar.**_

_**Neji, Kiba and Naruto hum slightly " huumm" for three times and then Neji begins to sing in a deep and monestrous voice ( You know heavy metal rock!)**_

_**You must never regret**_

**_  
The essence of your spark_**

**_  
All of that which will make it_**

**_  
Is the essence of your youth_**

This disaster has been proof

_**( Guitars begin to get heavier along with the drumming and the bass)**_

**_  
That none of these bitches have been right!_**

_**( Neji is now making his voice deeper while the tone is getting heavier)**_

_**So Wake up-"**_

As Neji is about to sing the verse Sasuke comes in and disconnects the stuff.

" What the hell do you think you're doing Neji! This is my group! You are only the DJ player!" Sasuke said furiously.

" Get out Neji! You are out of this band! Leave!" Sasuke shouted at Neji.

Neji and the other stood quiet. Neji then spoke up.

" Fine, I'll leave Sasuke but I will make a new band that will beat your to fame and we'll do it the right way!" Neji said as he walked out and slammed the door behind him.

TBC in chapter 3

_**I hope you guys like this chapter! I love the reviews guys! Please read and review and I will try to update! Sakura will enter in the next chapter along with Ten-ten, Gaara, Kakashi and more! If you like Sasuke please check out my story " Wings of a Devil" anyways thanks guys!**_

**__**


	3. The new Problem,and my new band

Previously on Band Rivals

" Fine, I'll leave Sasuke but I will make a new band that will beat your to fame and we'll do it the right way!" Neji said as he walked out and slammed the door behind him.

_**( Hyuuga mansion)**_

Neji was sitting on his bed hoping to forget what had happened just a moments earlier but he knew he was asking to much of his own memory.

Neji decided to just go to sleep and hope to god that this was just a horrible nightmare that would go away as soon as he woke up the next morning.****Neji laid on his bed and closed his eyes trying to forget everything but it just replayed over and over again.

Neji turned over and pushed himself off the bed and decided to pace around. Maybe this would help him calm his mind a bit.

But to no avail. Neji just kept on thinking about what he said. That he would make a band from scratch and that they would become famous before Sasuke's band. Now that he was pacing he thought that he was stupid for saying this.

Sasuke's band had gotten many good reviews and were now getting on a label not to mention they were the talk of almost all of Tokyo. How could he get a band that is better than that!

" This is so frustrating!" Neji said as he fell back in his bed.

All of a sudden Neji looked up because he heard the door of his room slide open. He was curious to see who it was because he had two doors. One metal door that had lock and the second was a traditional Japanese sliding door made of the finest wood.

" Who's there?" Neji asked calmly as he walked towards the door.

It was his younger sister Erika who just looked at Neji then decided to turn back.

" Wait Erika! What is it you want?" Neji asked his sister who he knew when something upset her it had to be serious. And it was!

" Erika what's wrong!" Neji was now getting worried about his sister and what might be going on with his family.

" Neji...mother...was hospitalized today...she was shot in the abdomen...she's dead..." was all Erika said before she slowly closed her eyes and fell on the ground. This was too much for the fifteen year old with health problems.

" ERIKA-CHAN!" Neji shouted as he picked up his sister and ran towards the main hall.

There Hiashi, Hanabi and Hinata were in the hall morning for the loss but then they saw Neji holding Erika.

" What happed to her Neji-niisan?" asked Hanabi as she took a good look at her cousin who was unconscious.

" I have no idea! When she told me that my mother had died she couldn't take it and she fell! Let's take her to a hospital quick!" Neji shouted to them as one of them began to check her reflexes and another person called an ambulance.

( In the hospital)

Neji along with his cousins and uncle were sitting outside in the waiting room. This was a big hit to the Hyuuga family. Now Neji had to be the caretaker of himself and his younger sister who was poor of health but had much determination.

" Excuse me, but are you Erika-chan's older brother?" the doctor asked as he came out of the room.

" Yes, I am. How is she?" asked Neji to the doctor looked on form the corner.

" Well, you see your sister isn't ever going to get better, I'm sorry I have to tell you this but your sister has cancer. We aren't sure where it is because it looks like something we have never encountered in the medical field before. But we know now that it's incurable and it's caused by severe stress and lack of eating." said the doctor giving Neji a look that meant he wanted to know why she wasn't eating.

" Well you see, my father passed away not to long ago and my sister was very close to him so as he died it's as if she was dying along with him. My mother and I tried to make her eat and in the end it worked but it had already been over a year and I guess her body just couldn't take it." said Neji while putting his head lower and lower as he spoke.

" It's alright but it would be better if your sister stayed here for a while alright mister Hyuuga." the doctor then went in the room and the Hyuugas were there to look after each other.

(Marise Tenshi High School)

Neji had barely gotten any sleep and looked very tired. He had arrived at his home room but didn't feel like hearing Asuma- sensei yelling at him for being late so he went directly to the office and waited there for a late pass.

Neji was now in more stress that the day before. What the doctor had told him made him worry worse than the fact that his mother had died. Yes she was important to him but now he wasn't going to have his sister around with him. His life was becoming hell.

" Neji -kun! Are you okay?" asked a girl with light brown eyes and dark brown hair that were in two buns. She was wearing a Chinese style shirt which had a picture of a dragon and some navy blue caprice to match.

"Oh, hey there Ten-ten, how are you this morning " Neji asked flatly but trying to cover it up with a fake smile that would melt the hearts of many girls.

" Neji-kun, there is something wrong with you! I know it!" Ten-ten said as she took a seat next to him.

" Not really, it's just your imagination. Now if you will excuse me I will be leaving for class." Neji said as he got up.

On his way on the hall way he saw the bulletin board and saw a paper that stated the following.

**_Looking for new member for the group CHIDORI_**

_**We are looking for a DJ player who knows how to mix well many different kinds of music and has a winning attitude. If you are interested then please call this number (made up number!) 555-67-87 This can only be used for info or if you are interested and schedule a time to try out. Think about it!**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke!**_

Neji was now completely pissed! Was Sasuke trying to make him look stupid! Or was he doing this to prove his point that he could replace him! It didn't matter.

Now Neji was determined! He will make his band with new recruits and he'll do it for himself, his sister and his parents! To make everyone proud!

He posted up a paper that he had made that day before that read****

_**Wanna join a group that has an awesome chance at becoming famous? Do you play an instrument that you know would be awesome to have in a rock band?**_

_**Well then you should try out for my new band! "Angels of Hell"**_

_**I'm looking for new member and it could be you! Show up at the Hyuuga Mansion today at 6:oo pm don't be late!**_

_**Hyuuga Neji**_

Neji looked at his paper feeling very proud of it. He was going to try hard and not make the same mistake that Sasuke did which was do nothing while others did everything.

" Man, I hope there will be people to try out. Well I have the entire day to try and find people." Neji said trying to keep a positive attitude when he knows it's almost futile.

All the thoughts about his mother passing away and his sister having her days counted kinda brought him down.

" Excuse me" said a girl with shiny pink hair that resembled the color of the Sakura flower. Her eyes looked like sparkling emeralds that could hypnotize anyone with just a glance. The girl was very attractive and sweet. Even her voice was very appealing.

" Oh, sorry." Neji said at a loss for words which never happens.

" It's alright! I'm new in this school but I wanted to check out anything I might want to join. OHH! A rock group! That's awesome! Were you thinking of joining?" The girl asked Neji who was a bit surprised so she decided to talk for him.

" Well, I think I'll try to join, I'm good with the bass guitar and I can do back-up vocals! You're cute! I think you should try out! By the way my name is Haruno Sakura! I have to go! Sayonara!" said the girl as she raced off which made her navy-blue skirt go up a bit and her cute pink tang-top.

This girl had left Hyuuga Neji speechless.

He stood there still baffled over the girl but then a small smirk took it's place.

" I guess I have someone who wants to join ne!" He said slightly intrigued.

During most of his classes Neji was still wondering about that girl, Haruno Sakura, who intrigued him so.

( Last Class)

" Well, she's different." Neji said smirking while looking up.

" Neji- bro!" Neji heard his name shouted out like that from across the class room and new the owner of that hyper voice.

" Uzumaki-kun! Urusai! ( Shut-up!)The English teacher shouted. ( OO not English lady!)We are trying to learn here!" said the old lady who looked like she was about to die off from a heart attack.

" Sorry!" Naruto shouted while the teacher just glared then turned back.

" Neji-bro! Are you really gonna quit the band!" said a paper Naruto balled up and threw to Neji so he could read it.

Neji read and just nodded towards Naruto who's big grin dissolved to nothing more that a blank look.

Ino and Kiba also saw this but tried to ignore the fact that Neji was now out of their band all because of Sasuke's pride.

( The end of the last class 5:45)

" Shit! I'm going to be late to see the people who are trying out! Damn!" Neji cursed as he put on his shoes and walked out of the school. As he began to run out of the building he felt a tug on his uniform jacket.

" Neji-kun!" he turned to find the girl he had liked for over three years, Ino!

" What's the matter Ino?" Neji asked as he fixed his shoe.

" Neji-kun, why aren't you coming to practice with the rest of us?" Ino asked as she looked to the ground.

" You and I both know that Sasuke doesn't want me around anymore, so I'm doing just as I said. Anyways I better leave before Sasuke sees you talking to me and kicks you out. Later Ino-chan!" Neji said as he smiled at her and then ran off leaving Ino there staring into the sunset which Neji was running off to.

" Neji-kun..." Ino whispered out.

Sasuke saw all of it from the corner of the building which was where he was standing.

" Stupid Ino! Don't tell me she's falling for that fool! Doesn't matter because the ugly bitch can't hope for anything better than trash." Sasuke said as he walked off. ( Sorry for OOC!)

( The Hyuuga Mansion)

Neji slid open the main door to the mansion and ran in. As he was running he saw his family dressed in white showing that there was a diseased in the family.

" Neji-kun...why are you in such a hurry?" Hiashi asked Neji who was out of breath and panting.

" I want new members for my band! I'm making a new one! I plan to make my parents and my sister proud by making the name Hyuuga big! Neji said with a look of determination in his eyes!

" Alright!" Hiashi said with a grin on his face that meant he understood that Neji had good intentions and hadn't forgot his sister's health or the death of his mother, neither was he trying to block it out of his mind. It was clear that Neji was becoming a man.

(The Hyuuga livingroom)

When Neji had reached the living room he saw only four people but he could tell they were the ones who were going to be in his band.

" Hey there! You're that guy from earlier today right?" asked Sakura as she stood up and saw Neji walk in.

" Yeah! And I'm the lead singer this band and you will be part of it." Neji said to them.

" But don't we need to audition dude?" asked a calm looking guy with silver hair falling down on his face.

" Yeah he's right!" protested a guy with a bowl haircut and creepy eyes, not to mention he had two huge eye brows!

" No because I know all of you have talent! I've seen you before, okay maybe not sakura but the rest of you I have.

" I know you guys are committed to things and I trust you enough to practice!" Neji said as he put his school bag down.

" Aren't we going to wait for others to appear?" asked a red haired boy with a tattoo of the Japanese character for love.

" No because I know the rest of them went to go try out for Sasuke's band." Neji stated.

" Anyways how about we start by telling our names and what we play in the band." Neji said.

" Well, I'm Hatake Kakashi, and I'm pretty awesome on the drums so I'll play that." said Kakashi in a lay back attitude.

" Cool, cuz I can't play the drums! So I'll being the DJ! Besides I took classes on that! Youth power! By the way my name is Rock Lee!" said Lee standing up on the seat while the others laughed at him.

" My name is Sabaku no Gaara, I'll play the guitar since it's the only thing I can play and I can do back-up vocals." said Gaara sternly.

"Well, I guess you all know my name! Haruno sakura! I'll play the bass guitar and any back-up vocals if necessary!" Sakura said enthusiastically.

" Well, now that we all know each others names, I guess we should start with basics! Then we will move on to making the beat for this song, I already have one!" Neji stated.

" Hey wait! What's your name!" Sakura asked .

" I'm Hyuuga Neji the leader of the **_Angels of Hell_** and you guys are now part of it!" Neji said with a smirk while the rest smirked along with him.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 4!

The ending might be a bit crappy but I hoped you like it! I promise that the next chapter will be better!

Chapter 4- What happens when Neji and his band begin to rock Marise Tenshi high? Sakura has one class with both Neji and Sasuke but what happens when Sasuke begins to like the only girl that dislikes him. What will Neji think when he begins to develop feelings for her. And what exactly is Gaara to Sakura? Find out!

Please read and review! YAY! JULY 19 is coming, which means I finally turn 15! Happy birthday to me! Please check out my Sasuke centered story ( my first!) Wings of a Devil. Also my humor story Stupid Commercial! Later then!


	4. Secrests in the shadows

Chapter 4

Neji, Gaara, Sakura, Kakashi and Lee were in the room talking about what they were going to play, where they were going to play and how they were going to play. Most of the talk was amongst the new members while Neji listened. Neji had something else on his mind. Like how could his new band compete with Sasuke's new band? I mean Sasuke had almost thirteen songs already made with the sounds to it and fixed up. Neji, he was starting form scratch. It wasn't going to be fair. Sasuke's band was also using some of the songs that Neji had written.

While the rest of them were talking Sakura noticed that Neji was looking else where. Neji looked a bit depressed about something that Sakura couldn't figure out.

" Neji-san, is there something wrong?" Sakura asked Neji who finally snapped out of his state of confusion. Neji looked over to the people surrounding him, they all looked a bit concerned for Neji.

" Uh, yes?" Neji asked while looking at all of them.

" Are you alright bro? I mean. You looked like you zones out on us." Lee said to Neji who put up a fake smile to make them be at ease so they wouldn't worry about what he was thinking.

" Neji-san...please tell us what's wrong." Sakura said to Neji who sighed but then prepared himself to speak.

" Look, I know you guys are just as psyched about this band as I am but I told Sasuke that we would beat his band at the competition two months from now. I don't think we have a chance to beat him at all. I guess It might just be destiny for us to fail. We can't change destiny." Neji said as he looked away from his band.

Gaara stood up walked towards the electric guitar and plugged it in to the speakers. He began to play the guitar in which the guitar sounded like a very familiar song to all of them.

Gaara moved left hand's fingers to fix the cords to make the sound different each time when his right hand's fingers played the bottoms cords to make the rhythm of the exact tone he wanted it to come out as. As Gaara played the guitar which everyone knows takes a lot of talent to know how to play a tone from a different song to.

" Damn! I know which song you're playing! And I'm joining in Gaara!" said Lee getting pumped just by hearing Gaara play the guitar. Lee began to mix some beats but waiting to see if any of the others had recognized the song enough or knew how to play the next beat to continue.

" That's my Gaara-kun!" Sakura squeaked out as she grabbed the bass to test it out then started along with Gaara so that the beat could keep a steady flow.

" Might as well show off my skill, everyone else is doing it." Kakashi said calmly as he picked up the drum sticks and looked at all of the set of drums.

" Dude! I am so skilled I know I can play this song with my eyes closed." Kakashi boasted.

Neji now felt inspired by his band that didn't really care about the competition because they knew they were skilled enough to make it in.

Gaara began to play the guitar along with Kakashi tapping lightly on the set to make a calm melody to then move on to a heavier beat.

As soon as Gaara Neji had started to sing .( A/N because we can't post the lyrics and it really is a pain in the ass to come up with them if you aren't that kind of stuff I'll just tell you who sang it. Imagine Neji and the band playing to Slipknot's " Wait and Bleed" listen to the song sometime!)

After the group was done they were all proud of what they had done. Since all of them were talented enough to nail the song without repeating. Neji turned to him band who was now sweating somewhat because enough though they played it without mistakes it takes a lot of skill to do that.

" Dudes! We rock! We Fucking rock!" Kakashi said to his band mates. Kakashi stood away from the drum set and walked to Neji who was still catching his breath. The he put his arm on top of Neji head, which made Neji feel short.

" See, Neji! We are just as good, probably even better than your old band. Besides we nailed ' Wait and Bleed' in one shot. We can do it. " Kakashi said to Neji who looked more relaxed.

" Well, it's all really thanks to Gaara-kun!" Sakura said with a smile while hugging Gaara's arm. Gaara blushed slightly and then turn his head away from all of them. Making Sakura and Lee laugh.

Gaara turned back to Neji and then walked over to where Sakura was and put his hand around her waist. When Neji saw this he flinched slightly but enough for Kakashi to notice that this made Neji somewhat jealous.

" Since we already know we kick ass I think that our next step should be to make an actual song, don't you think?" Gaara said to Neji while Sakura rested her head on Gaara's shoulder.

" Right. I already came up with some lyrics that we could use. Luckily I didn't rehearse them with Sasuke or any of the others. So they won't know anything about it. I have a bunch of other lyrics that I wrote a long time ago but Sasuke thought they weren't good enough for the band." Neji said slightly frowning that his work had been turn down before.

( Flash back)

_**Sasuke had walked in the gym getting ready to rehearse and saw Neji coming his way so he put a paper that he was holding away into his pocket.**_

" _**Yo Sasuke! I was wondering if maybe we could work on something for these lyrics." Neji said handing Sasuke the papers with the lyrics.**_

_**Sasuke gave them one look and then balled it up and threw them to the side.**_

" _**Neji ...I doubt you would know anything about death. Anyway since I'm the lead singer I think I should be the one who does that.. You only work on the beats for the music. That's your job. So act like it is and stop acting like you're the leader of ' Chidori' because I am. I'll be going home to practice today alright. I'll see you tomorrow and remember what I said Neji, alright?" sasuke said not even bothering to make a second glance at Neji who un-balled the paper and put it in his pocket.**_

" _**One day I'll break away from this group and make my own, Sasuke. You just wait and see." Neji said while getting his things and walking out of the building.**_

_**( End of Flashback)**_

" Dude! This isn't Sasuke's band! It's your band Neji-bro!" said Lee while giving Neji a slap on the back that almost knocked his down.

" Lee is right Neji-san. And from what I heard this Sasuke-guy is a real jerk. There was no way any of us would ditch you for that guy. We're with you all the way Neji-san!" Sakura said to Neji while raising her fist in the air. All of them fallowed and did the same.

" You guys are right, well I think we better get started on practicing the new song. We have to create a melody for the lyrics to go with it." Neji said to the rest of his group.

Everyone's eyes got bigger by the surprise that Neji already had lyrics to start with.

" Alright then, we better get to work. If we can get one song down by tonight that means we are elite. We can do a hell of a lot of things with this band." Gaara said with a straight face to the rest of the group who looked at each other as to looks at one another for reassurance of his words that they will true.

" Gaara is right! C'mon we have to start so we can kick that wannabe Sasuke's ass!" Kakashi said as he flipped his silver hair out of his eyes.

All of them sat down and read the lyrics that Neji had written. All of them were left with an astonished look...well all except for Gaara. He was never all that surprised about anything.

" Can you give us like an example of what kind of sound you want for the lyrics of the song?" Lee asked Neji who looked at Lee.

" Let me think...how about I sing part of it so you can get the idea. I had already thought of that way the vocals should be and from there you guys can help make it better sounding." Neji said.

He started to sing and looked very concentrated. By the looks of it he had already memorized the lyrics.

While singing Neji was thinking about how Sasuke had treated him and the girl he loved the most...Ino. This was a song basically meant for Sasuke and the way he was.

(A/N this is a real pain in the ass but hey..I can't write lyrics...the song Neji was singing was " Happy ?" by Mudvayne. If you have the music you can imagine Neji singing which is cool)

All of them were inspired by Neji's song.

" Neji! That was the best lyrics that I have heard in a long ass time! Dude! Awesome!" Kakashi said to Neji while giving him a smirk that could make any girl fall for him...well... except Sakura because she has Gaara.

" Neji-san! You rock!" Sakura said to Neji who blushed slightly at this comment but looked away so Gaara couldn't see that Neji actually liked getting complimented by Sakura.

"Neji-bro! You are destined for greatness! And we will help you become better!" Lee said to Neji.

" It was good" Gaara said with a straight face and crossing his arms leaning against a wall.

" That means Gaara-kun likes it!" Sakura said to Neji as she hugged Gaara. This once again made a tingle of jealousy go thru Neji's body.

" I think you just inspired us Neji-san!" Sakura said in an extra hyper tone.

All of them rushed for their instruments and tried to find the perfect tone for the song. In their minds the song couldn't get out of their minds which helped them create a tune for it and then write the music notes down just in case.

When ever they needed help they asked a very willing Neji to go to them and sing over the part that they needed to fix for the tunes and such. It was like this for an entire week. But in that week days they were already working on their second and third song. They had the entire week off from school because of some sort of recesses that they really didn't care about but liked having the days off. But finally it was the day before they went back to school.

Neji and the others were just finishing rehearsing the songs before they got ready to call it a night.

After they finished the last song they all sat down on the couches to get some rest before they left for their homes.

Neji sat and took a water bottle and a towel to wipe off the sweat from his body. He saw sakura talking to Gaara who just nodded to what she said then got up and left. Sakura looked at Gaara and then sighed. They didn't look like they argued so Neji sort of wondered what had just happened.

Neji sat over next to Sakura while they both watched Gaara was back at playing the guitar checking if all his work was right. Neji turned to Sakura who was looking at the ground.

" Um...Sakura-chan..." Neji started out by saying that which caught Sakura's attention.

" Yes Neji-san?" Sakura asked.

" Did you and Gaara just have a fight or something?" Neji asked while he twisted the cap off the water bottle and took a drink from it while water began to spill out of the sides of his mouth.

Sakura looked on to what Neji was doing then went back to looking at the ground.

"Not really...but sometimes I really think Gaara doesn't feel the same way I do about him..." sakura said as her face became saddened by what she had just said and then noticing that Neji was at her side.

" My apologies Neji-san. I do not mean for you to hear about my idiotic problems. You have many problems from which I heard from your uncle and then hearing mine must make you wanna hate me or something." Sakura said in a sort of dumb founded voice.

Neji looked at her and then put his hand on her shoulder. She looked to Neji's face and his face showed deep concern for her.

" Look Sakura-chan...it's alright. But if you really feel this way you have to tell Gaara about what you think then you will really be sure but for now think about the band. I know that is what's taking most of your energy. Correct?" Neji asked Sakura with a sort of smile on his face.

Sakura looked at him and then gave him a toothy smile. Both of them got up. Gaara, Sakura, Lee and Kakashi got their things and walked towards the door while Neji accompanied them.

While they were exiting they walked past Hinata. Sakura slightly bowed her head. Kakashi winked at her. ( A/N That made her blush!) Lee waved at her and Gaara looked at her from the corner of his eye and then even after he walked away he was still trying to steal a glimpse of the girl. Neji noticed this..in a way it infuriated him because this proved what Sakura was thinking about and if she found out that Gaara now liked his cousin Sakura might quit the band, but the good side to this was that neji might have a good shot at getting with Sakura. But to do this he would have to make Sakura fall out of love with Gaara and get to know her better so hopefully she isn't another fan-girl type person.

" See you guys tomorrow at school or at band practice alright?" Neji shouted to them while all of them waved 'Bye' and shouted "alright" or " Whatever".

" Your band is awesome Neji-niisan. You are really good at this. I especially like..um..er..n-never m-mind." Hinata said as she turned away to go back into her room which was on the second floor.

Neji knew that when his cousin began to stutter that meant she liked someone...which Neji was guessing was either Kakashi or Gaara. It didn't matter to him anyway.

" Good night Hinata-chan.." Neji said as he walked to him room with nothing more than his band and Sakura in his thoughts.

( The Next day at school)

As always school was going pretty boring until one of his classes got interupted by the principle Tsunade.

"I'm sorry tp interupt your class but I don't think it would have mattered because I know you don't pay attention. This is a new student that came the day before school went on break...please welcome Ms. Haruno Sakura to your Japanese Class." said Tsunade before she was gone. The teacher resumed whatever he was saying from where ever he was cut off.

Sakura sat next to Neji which was where an empty seat was. As sakura walked she saw someone who looked towards her. It was Uchiha Sasuke and he took a quick glance at her and then turned back to his spot. He looked again when Sakura met his eyes...he took this as a chance to challenge her because he knew she was one of Neji's band mates.

" What the hell are you staring at!" sasuke said to her while leaning on his hand. She turned to him and then responded.

" Nothing much." Sakura said in a calm voice as she sat down and opened her notebook.

" Oh...ouch! That really stung." Sasuke said in a straight face.

" That might not sting but the fact the our band is going to kick your bands ass will." Sakura said looking dead at the front of the room and not looking at Sasuke once.

Sasuke stop leaning on his arm and then looked up to her.

" What did you say?" Sasuke said to sakura who the slightly turned to him.

" You heard me. This Friday is our big debut at Marise Tenshi High school and we will make it to the **_Battle of the Bands_** before you ever make it pretty boy." Sakura said to sasuke who was not liking anything he had just heard from her. But then again she intrigued him. She was the first girl to challenge Sasuke without thinking of the consequences.

" Alright. Try and humor me with your crap on Friday." Sasuke said to Sakura who didn't bother to look at Sasuke.

When Neji witnessed all of this he knew that his band was feeling just as confident about this as he was. But the fact was he knew Sasuke had something in it for Sakura. He knew Sasuke very well. Neji knew sasuke liked girls that were challenging but he won't give Sasuke a chance to even get near Sakura outside of the school.

" I guess you know that we'll kick your ass on Friday by making you look even worse than you already do sasuke." Neji said confidently.

Sasuke gave him an angered glare but Neji didn't care at all. Sasuke also knew that Neji wasn't going to let him lay a finger on Sakura much less try to hit on her.

When the classes were over Neji and Sasuke met each other outside of the classroom.

" You do know you are way out of your league when you are trying to hit on Sakura-chan. You know you just made her detest you right, Sasuke?" Neji asked Sasuke who didn't look to happy to see his ex-band member.

" Please..I can make any girl fall for me. Just wait Neji. Sakura will be with me in just a matter of day." Sasuke said with a confident smirk. Both looked very determined to try and get Sakura but should they count Gaara out already?

" I'm warning you Sasuke, Sakura isn't like your other type of girls that went with you for your looks. If you do get with Sakura you better not do anything to her! Because if you do...you will regret it." Neji said to Sasuke who glared at Neji.

" You mean like what I did with that slut Ino? You didn't do anything when I made her feel like crap now did you?" sasuke said to Neji. Neji was now furious. Though he does like Sakura he still has feelings for Ino.

" I still don't know what Ino saw in you!" Neji said to Sasuke. Sasuke turned around but didn't walk away just yet.

" Look Neji...you are just getting in my way to beating my brother...which I can not allow. So you will fall to **_CHIDORI_**...got it!" sasuke shouted as he began to walk away.

Neji stood there in the middle of the hall. All of a sudden he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw it was Naruto's older sister Chiu. She was already a senior at the school. Just one year older than Naruto.

" Neji-kun...can I talk to you after school? " Chiu asked Neji who thought about it for a few minutes and then nodded to her request.

" Please come over to our house. Naruto would be glad to see you. He hasn't really seen you or talked to you in a while.

" Chiu-san...what exactly are we going to talk about?" Neji asked Chiu before she left.

" It's about...that girl...Sakura.." Chiu told Neji before she left.

What could Chiu tell Neji about Sakura? Or this something deeper than that. Like about Neji's new band. Or something about Gaara. Gaara has been at the school for a while. He and Kia used to be really good friends but for some reason Gaara withdrew from any friendships until now.

This is something that Neji just had to know.

( After school)

Neji met with the rest of his band members and told them that there was to be no practice today because he had some business that might take a while.

The rest of them agreed on that and decided to practice double the next day.

Neji met up with Chiu and Naruto who walked in silence until they reached their home in the northern part of Tokyo. Which was a bit far from the school. As soon as Neji, Naruto and Chiu sat down on the couch in the living room. All three were silent once more but then Neji spoke up.

" What is it you wanted to talk about?" he asked Chiu.

" Neji-kun, I obviously know that you like Sakura-chan but do you really know who Sabaku no Gaara is and why he's Sakura-chan's boyfriend?" Chiu asked Neji who now looked a bit baffled. Naruto looked Neji with a sadden look in his eyes.

Naruto spoke up to Neji.

" Neji...Gaara is actually...

TBC in chapter five!

Sorry I haven't updated but I finally got a hold of my story by coping it from Fanfiction

and I got a good idea from where I left off. Unfortunately I can't reply to reviews but if you guys get the petition to sign against this rule please do so I can respond you guys! Hope you guys like the cliff hanger! In chapter five we'll know who Gaara really is. Friday finally comes around and looks like Gaara is ready to brake everything down to Sakura. But who helped Sakura to cope with this before the show...Naruto! And Itachi makes his first appearance! Please review!

☺ And for Neji/Saku lovers I made a new story Mahou Sensei Nejima?..it's about Neji finally getting girls! OH! Ps..I need a Beta-reader for this fic! The first person to ask me will get the job along with my other story! Shameful Wish! I need two Beta-readers! Bye guys


	5. New Challenge

1**_Previously on Rivals for Fame..._**

_**Neji met up with Chiu and Naruto who walked in silence until they reached their home in the northern part of Tokyo. Which was a bit far from the school. As soon as Neji, Naruto and Chiu sat down on the couch in the living room. All three were silent once more but then Neji spoke up.**_

" _**What is it you wanted to talk about?" he asked Chiu.**_

" _**Neji-kun, I obviously know that you like Sakura-chan but do you really know who Sabaku no Gaara is and why he's Sakura-chan's boyfriend?" Chiu said Neji who now looked a bit baffled. Naruto looked Neji with a sadden look in his eyes.**_

_**Naruto spoke up to Neji.**_

" _**Neji...Gaara is actually...**_

" he's... in our group Neji. Gaara is part of **_Chidori_**...he was just tricking you because Sasuke sent him after you. Sasuke had told us before that you would probably betray him so he had someone ready to take your spot." Naruto said as he lowered his view to the well-polished ground.

Neji looked onto Naruto without averting his eyes. The news hit him like a ton of bricks.

'**_That bastard Sasuke had this planned from the start_**. **_WAIT! That means that Gaara just went out with Sakura for interest! That bastard...'_** Neji thought out in clouded anger.

" W-what about Sakura? Did he go out with Sakura for interest in what Sasuke asked him to do?" Neji asked Naruto as he leaned on his hands, which were being supported by his knees.

Naruto looked at Chiu, who seemed to have the answer to that question.

Chiu looked at Neji, then she shook her head.

"No...Gaara had apparently known Sakura for a while and they were going out even before she ever moved here. But since he found a way to get to you I suppose he used that too as a way to get his hands on the info he needs to give to Sasuke." Chiu said to Neji who was shaking in anger.

Neji stood up and began to walk towards the door. Naruto and Chiu stared as he walked away from them. Suddenly Naruto got up and said something to him.

" Are you still going to play this Friday, Neji?" Naruto asked Neji who didn't turn back.

" Yeah... I don't care if Gaara is with Sasuke...he is in my band unless he quits...and if he does I know I can count on you...right Naruto." Neji said as he turned to Naruto and Chiu who smiled at Neji. Naruto nodded showing his support for Neji. As Neji was about to turn the knob to leave Naruto said something again.

" One thing Neji..." Naruto said to Neji who turned to look at Naruto.

" I wont just let you have Sakura-chan...I hope you know that!" Naruto said with his fox-like grin. Neji smirked at Naruto and then nodded. Neji turned the knob and went out the door.

Chiu looked at Naruto who was still looking at the door.

" I wish you luck Naruto-kun." Chiu said while leaning against her arm.

"Why?" Naruto asked as he turned towards her.

"Because I know that Neji wont quit for anything in the world for his band...now just imagine for Sakura." Chiu said with a smile.

" Fine then, I won't give up neither!" Naruto said with his fist in the air.

( Hyuuga Mansion)

Neji walked into his room, tired and with a lot on his mind. He couldn't believe he had trusted Gaara...someone who had pushed him to do his best for the band. But if Gaara was going to work for Sasuke and steel his ideas it might have been a good idea to kick him out and expose him as the con that he is. It was a good idea but for some reason Neji couldn't do it.

" Damn!" Neji shouted as sat down on his bed trying to lie down and relax. Neji sighed and then looked up to the ceiling, this wasn't his idea of relaxing. Neji closed his eyes hoping to fall asleep and forget about this until it needed to get around it. All of a sudden he heard a knock at his door.

" Come in" Neji said not bothering to open his eyes.

" Big brother..." said a tiny and frail voice. Neji shot his eyes open to look towards the door.

It was Erika!

"Erika what are you doing here! You're supposed to be at the hospital in bed!" Neji said running over to his younger sister. Erika smiled and hugged her big brother.

Neji gave her a sympathetic look.

"You know you aren't supposed to be here..." he said while grabbing her by her hand to lead her all the way back to her room.

Erika didn't walk and looked at Neji with a saddened look on her face. Neji glanced at her and then looked away.

"Neji...I know you're going through a hard time." Erika said to Neji who had a shocked look on his face.

'**_How could she have known that?'_** Neji looked on to her.

" Kia-san told me all about your problems with Sasuke-san and your band." Erika said putting her hand near her chest as if to grip on to something.

'**_Figures. It had to be Kia. Chiu must have told Kia all about the stupid problems with Sasuke and Gaara.'_** Neji said while in deep thought.

" I believe in you older brother. You know that I will be with you incase you need anything. Please! I know you can become big if you and the rest of your band prepare! Just call Naruto-san for me...I have a plan." Erika said with a smile towards Neji. He would have never suspected that with his sister's idea, that would bring his band one step closer to fame.

( Haruno House )

A young red haired woman in a maids outfit was walking up the stairs in the Haruno Mansion. She walked all the way to the last room of the mansion. There was a pink door with Sakura petals painted on the front of the door. There she suddenly stopped in front of the door with a sad look on her face.

(Flashback)

_**(The inside of the Haruno Mansion 17 years ago)**_

_**A young girl with beautiful red hair was walking down the stairs of the mansion. She was wearing a maid's outfit but had a child in her hands. She carefully set her foot on that last step before reaching the bottom floor. She quickly walked over to a table filled with classy and rich looking people who were well dressed and getting ready to dine.**_

_**As soon as she reached the table most of them got up to see the child in her arms.**_

" _**Oh my! That is the most adorable looking child I have ever seen." said a lady with golden locks who petted the small child.**_

" _**Look at her hair." said another woman who couldn't help but blush at its cuteness.**_

" _**Is this your baby miss?" asked a young gentleman who looked at the baby with soft pink hair.**_

" _**Uh...well...yes..." She said trying to smile at him. He gave a small smile and then looked back at the baby.**_

"_**What her name?" asked another woman who pinched the baby's cheeks.**_

"_**Her name is Sakura, Otohime Sakura." The young servant girl replied to the woman.**_

" _**Who is the father of the girl?" asked the young man. The servant girl looked away as she pretended that someone form the other table had called her.**_

_**All of a sudden someone held her hand, which forced her to turn back and see who it was.**_

_**It was Haruno Ichiro, the owner of the mansion.**_

" _**Silly Kira-chan" he said with a smile on his face, which baffled everyone in the room.**_

"_**Sorry Haruno-san..." Kira said trying to find out what his words were leading to.**_

" _**Kira-chan is so attached to my daughter Sakura that she sometimes forgets that she is my daughter," Ichiro said with a calm smile. All of the people nodded and somewhat laughed.**_

_**Kira smiled a silly smile but on the inside she wanted to scream.**_

_**She had Ichiro once again make her the fool.**_

" _**Excuse me Haruno-san..I am not feeling well." Kira said excusing herself and talking the baby Sakura with her. Ichiro smiled at the guests and he too excused himself.**_

_**Kira was in her room in the mansion with baby Sakura in her arms.**_

_**She looked at the ceiling on her room and then she closed her eyes.**_

_**All of a sudden she heard her door open, which startled her so she lifted up quickly.**_

" _**Ichiro!" She shouted. Ichiro slapped her across the face making her bleed across her lip.**_

" _**Quiet you idiot." He said calmly as he locked the door behind him. Kira was now terrified.**_

" _**What do you want?" She said about to take baby Sakura out of her crib and run. **_

_**He smiled at her with his innocent smile. He walked over to her and touched her face.**_

" _**Kira, you are very beautiful and you are young. It would really hurt you if you said that you baby is just a bastard wouldn't it?" he asked in a light tone. Kira just gritted her teeth.**_

" _**Sakura-chan is not a bastard! She had a father.." she said pausing.**_

" _**Right but now he's dead. Which I have to say is mainly your fault." Ichiro said with a smile towards her.**_

_**Kira slapped him across the face.**_

"_**You bastard! It was your fault! You killed him! I know you di-" Kira was cut off by his hand punching her in the face. The punch hit her so hard it sent her flying across the room.**_

" _**Look I have a deal for you. If you give me Sakura, I will give her my family name and I'll raise her as my daughter. You wont have to worry about her." He said simply to her.**_

" _**NO!" she shouted to him.**_

" _**Stupid, you don't have a choice. I can get you in jail for your crime of killing your husband. I mean he was found in your house." he said to her. She looked to the ground obviously angry at him.**_

" _**I- fine..." she said in defeat.**_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

"Sakura-san, your food is ready." she said in a somewhat low voice.

"I'll be right there Otohime-san!" Sakura shouted from the inside of her room.

(IN Sakura's Room)

Sakura was brushing her hair looking at a picture of her and Gaara hugging. She looked so happy and oddly enough Gaara was smiling.

" **_My... _**how Gaara-kun really has changed. He used to smile a lot around me...now he can barely look at me." Sakura said in a saddened tone.

All of a sudden a mental picture of Neji came to her.

" Huh? Why am I thinking of Neji-san? Th-that's not right! Gaara-kun is my boyfriend..." she said as she got up from her chair and opened the door.****She walked out leaving the picture of her and Gaara near the mirror.

(For most of the week nothing interesting happened at Marise Tanshi High but Neji's band had been practicing for the Battle of the Bands competition against many bands including Sasuke's band. Oddly enough though Neji hadn't said anything about Gaara to anyone.)

(Friday Night!)

All of the bands were getting ready to go on. Neji had met up with the rest of the band and getting ready. For Neji there was nothing worse than not being prepared for something you set out to win.

" Sakura. You got the rhythm down right? You were the only one who needed a little bit of tuning up." Neji said to Sakura. Sakura smiled.

" Yup! Got it down Neji-san! I think I'm really starting to kick ass! Right Kakashi-kun!" Sakura said hanging on to Kakashi. He smiled at her and said " I didn't notice your boobs are this soft Saki-chan." Kakashi said to Sakura who hit him slightly over the head.

" You idiot..." She said as she grabbed on to her chest as though someone was trying to steal it.

Neji smiled at them while he noticed Lee was practically on fire.

" Dude! I so have this! Tonight we are going to kick some pretty boy ass with the presence of the Youth!" Lee said about to fall from his stand. Neji looked around and looked a bit baffled.

" Hey Lee." He said to Lee who looked his way.

" Yes?" he asked looking over to Neji.

" What happened to Gaara? And where is Sakura? Wasn't she here just a second ago?" Neji asked.

Kakashi jumped into the conversation.

" Actually Gaara called over Sakura while Lee was rambling on about how we are going to beat Sasuke which was like a few seconds ago." Kakashi said calmly.

" Neji walked over to where a curtain was he was about to move it so he can go search for the two missing people in his band when he heard some crying.

" What are you talking about? Y-you don't want to be with me... It was my fault wasn't it.

I'm sorry but I won't change for anyone. What you're doing is stupid! Fine Go to Hell!" He heard Sakura's voice. Judging from the shadows one person walked away. Then another shadow came and hugged the shadow that was still there.

" It's okay... Sakura-chan...I'm here for you...You knew what was going on right?" said a voice which sounded like Naruto's. Neji kept listening though feeling a bit angered that obviously something had happened in a few seconds that made Sakura cry and he wasn't there to make her feel better.

" Uh-huh...I knew all this time but I tried to think that he wouldn't do it...I'm so stupid...please hold me Naruto... I ... can't take it..." Sakura said braking down and crying. Neji couldn't take it anymore. He put his hand on the velvet curtain and sort of pushed it to the side. There he saw Sakura on the ground with Naruto trying to help her get up but she was sobbing, which made Naruto not want to move her.

" Naruto..." Neji said in a whisper like form. Naruto looked up to Neji and he said to him.

" Neji, please do me the favor of taking care of Sakura for a bit please." Naruto said in a stern voice.

" Sure... but why?' Neji asked Naruto who stood up very firm and walked away.

Naruto suddenly stopped.

" Because, Sasuke and Gaara are going to pay for what they did to Sakura-chan. That bastard Gaara never really liked her, Sasuke and Gaara were planning this way before this semester had even started." Naruto said to Neji which surprised him.

" What?" Neji said with a shock sounding tone.

" Sasuke never really liked you Neji...that's why. He didn't care who he hurt as long as he did it. Not to mention there is still a lot more to this than I know. I think Sasuke's brother might have something to do with this as well." Naruto said not knowing there was someone behind him.

" Sasuke's brother has what to do with this Naruto-kun?" said a deep yet calm voice. Naruto and Neji looked towards where the voice was coming from.

" Itachi!" Naruto said in a surprised tone.

" Itachi!" Neji asked while looking at Naruto and then back at Itachi.

(TBC )

A/N Yipee! I finally finished this chapter! And this will be the first chapter where my new beta-reader will ...read! XD Hope you guys liked it! It took me two hours and a half. I might not be able to update in a while because I might not pass my classes which means I get banned from the computer...TT I just hope I did alright. Also next chapter Naruto faces off against Sasuke and Gaara. And what? Gaara quits the band when they are about to go on! Will Sakura be up to it? I think so! Looks like Halloween is coming up and there is a party the group will be performing in front of...but then a new band appears to challenge them. Funny thing is this group is filled with girls. Most of them like Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi which they like Sakura so looks like Sakura will have a battle on her hands. And who's this! Looks like Sakura's brother is ready to challenge any dude who wants to go with little sister.

Look forward to the next chapter! Bye-cha


	6. Start the competition Drama

_**Previously on Band Rivals**_

" _**Sasuke never really liked you Neji...that's why. He didn't care who he hurt as long as he did it. Not to mention there is still a lot more to this than I know. I think Sasuke's brother might have something to do with this as well." naruto said not knowing there was someone behind him.**_

" _**Sasuke's brother has what to do with this Naruto-kun?" said a deep yet calm voice. Naruto and Neji looked towards where the voice was coming from.**_

" _**Itachi!" Naruto said in a surprised tone.**_

" _**Itachi!" Neji asked while looking at Naruto and then back at Itachi.**_

As soon as Naruto turned around Itachi smirked at him. Neji's face made a frown showing his discontentment.

" I overheard what you were saying, something about me having something to do with a plan that Sasuke-kun has. Well, if you must know, I don't give a damn about my little brother. Sasuke-kun is un-talented and so he isn't part of the Uchiha family." Itachi said with a smile to Naruto and Neji.

Itachi smiled at the two boys but then someone called his name from behind the curtain.

"Itachi-san! You have to get ready to test the stuff before your big performance, please come on, " Someone said to him which made him turn around and leave the two boys without saying another word.

Neji and Naruto stayed where they were for about another minute. Naruto broke the silence by standing up slowly and speaking just above a whisper.

" Neji, I'll be right back" Naruto said as he left that spot. Neji wanted to ask what the reason was but it was obvious the reason was to beat some sense into Sasuke and Gaara. Neji didn't know wether to stop Naruto from causing things to get any bigger or join him, because of what those bastards did to Sakura.

Neji shook Sakura enough to snap her back into reality.

"Sakura, look...um...I'm not sure if Gaara might come back to the group or not, so I'm just saying that even though it's hard for you right now, you have to pull your self together. We have to win this." Neji said to her trying to lift her spirits somewhat.

Sakura looked up to see Neji and then she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. She tried to smile but she couldn't even muster that much. She burst out crying.

"I-I-I'm S-s-sorry!"She just stopped talking all together and cried. Neji didn't touch her at all, when he saw a girl crying he just didn't know what to do.

"It's alright Sakura, just please be ready when the time come, okay?" Neji asked in the sweetest voice he could muster.

Sakura looked up again and this time she smiled even through the tears.

(Some where on the other side of the stage...er..backstage)

Naruto was searching every place he could to find Gaara or Sasuke. He was seriously pissed off but just kept that to himself.

All of a sudden he bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I didn't see where I was going." Naruto said in a non-caring tone and began to walk off.

"Naruto! Where are you going?" said someone very familiar to Naruto. Naruto turned around to find Ino. Ino ran up to Naruto with a worried look on her face.

"Naruto, what's going on?" She said looked at Naruto. Ino knew Naruto was looking for Sasuke because of the look he had.

"Ino, where's Sasuke?" Naruto said without looking at her directly. Ino was a bit stunned by the question but said nothing, instead she averted her eyes to a different direction. It seemed she did know where Sasuke was but because of her love towards him, she wasn't willing to see him hurt even though he deserved it.

" I-I don't...know. I'm sorry Naruto." Ino ran away from Naruto hoping he wouldn't follow, which wasn't the case. Naruto chased after Ino without thinking about it twice. Ino was leading towards a very narrow path Naruto never thought would have been anywhere near the stadium where they were performing for the Battle of the Bands. Still Naruto chased after her though until Ino ran into a show like door and stopped. This Struck Naruto as odd. Why would she have to stop now?

As soon as Naruto coming near the shadow like place he saw more than just the shadow of the alley and Ino, it was Sasuke's shadow and someone else's who he couldn't recognize. He kept on running not keeping his eyes off the shadows until he stopped because something was thrown right at him.

"Who the hell are you!" Naruto shouted as he was about to charge at the shadows but they revealed themselves to be Sasuke and none other than Gaara.

Naruto instantly stopped as he saw Gaara come out of the shadows.

"Why the hell are you with this bastard! Sakura is heartbroken because of you!"Naruto shouted at Garra. Naruto couldn't control his rage and attacked Gaara when he saw that he made no sudden change of expression.

Sasuke and Ino pulled them both apart.

"Naruto! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto who was was trying to get Ino to let him go so he could rip Gaara a new one.

Gaara on the other hand just wiped the blood that Naruto made him spill. Gaara moved his arms high to the side of him as if he were saying "Hey, it wasn't my fault", this just pissed Naruto off even more. This time Naruto didn't bother to attack Gaara. Instead he pushed himself away from

Ino and straightened out his shirt and himself. He heaved a deep sigh and looked up to Gaara and Sasuke with a menacing glare.

"If you go near Sakura, or anyone of us...I swear, I'll really hurt both of you fuckers. Don't play with me, or you'll end up like shit. That was a warning." Naruto said with a dead serious tone and then walked away.

This really pissed off Sasuke. Sasuke started walking up to Naruto but then he stopped when he felt someone hug him. Sasuke turned slowly to see who it was, who was holding him back from hurting Uzumaki Naruto. It was Ino.

"What the hell are you doing Ino?" Sasuke asked in a very serious tone. Ino looked up to Sasuke with tears in her eyes barely able to keep her pupil from moving from all the frustration.

"Sasuke, please...don't. Just leave Naruto be. You can't get yourself banned from the competition or else you'll never beat Itachi. Besides, what happen if you got hurt!" Ino choked out the last sentence she had said. Her worry of Sasuke became her first priority.

The last sentence she said, which had incredible feeling just pissed Sasuke off like he's never been pissed off before.

"You think that blond-haired bastard can beat me! Is that what you think! You're on their side right Ino!" He screamed at Ino, making her cower.

He had enough of her, so he slapped Ino accross the mouth so hard is ripped her lip open and knocked her to the ground.

Ino held her mouth and began to cry as she felt her tears hit the blood on her lip that was now trickling down her hand.

"S-s-Sasuke-kun! I'm s-sorry! I didn't mean it like that! Please!" She shouted to him even though the metallic taste of blood was getting into her mouth and that where she sat, she left a puddle of blood that still fell from her lip.

Gaara was walking towards Sasuke without even second-glancing Ino in her state. He threw a napkin at her before he left that Ino picked up to put on her lip while she slowly got up and took out some chap-stick to hopefully help her lip heal before the performance.

Sasuke walked towards the stadium with Gaara following close behind leaving Ino on the ground bleeding and crying.

"Sasuke-kun...I still love you, and I'll help you even through the tough times." Ino whispered to herself through the tears.

(Back at the main stage)

Neji was checking for everything on stage to be working alright to make sure his performance was going to blow everything in everyone's face.

He had wanted to go and check on Sakura but it was better if she sorted this kind of thing out on her own. There was nothing he could do without hurting her feelings.

Lee and Kakashi had been testing out their equipment and trying to practice all the songs they were going to perform so they would be at the top of their game.

"Hey Neji! Why don't you gather up the band so we can rehearse before they do the opening act, which is in like five minutes." Kakashi said while twirling a drum stick between his two fingers, making it look almost impossible for an untalented person to do it.

Neji nodded and decided to go look for Sakura first and then deal with Gaara's non-sense.

Neji left his guitar over by the side and walked off the side of the stage.

Many people were starting to come and look for openings to where maybe they would mosh, or be closer to the stage and stage-dive if the band was that good.

Neji pushed through crowds of people in search of a pink haired girl but there was no luck. He decided to take a breather after looking to ten minutes without stop. He sat behind the stage looking up at the sky as a brown feathered bird flew across the sky.

Something about that relaxed his nerves, since he was so tense. He took deep breathes in and exhaled until he felt it was time to take another deep breath.

As he took his last breath, he heard someone doing the same exact thing as him, which sort of surprised him. He look to see who was the person who was doing this and was amazed to find it was Sakura.

By the looks of her face she had re-done her light make-up and had calmed down a bit. It was obvious she was still hurt by the break-up but not as bad anymore.

"Sakura...are you feeling better?" Neji asked Sakura who was caught off guard by Neji.

She turned to him and gave him a radiant smile which made all of her tears and sad eye expressions seem like a thing of the past.

"Well I feel better, not great but better. I don't think I can handle seeing **him** anymore but either than that, I'm feeling just fine. Neji-san...thanks...you and Naruto were here for me when I broke down and I really owe you guys" Sakura said with a smile on her face yet looking at the ground. She was watching her own feet kicking the ground.

Neji kept a straight face and then using his index finger, he pulled her chin towards him, making her look at him with a bit of shock on her face.

" Neji-san?" Sakura asked Neji who was staring at her with his light purple yet silver eyes.

Sakura was enticed by his eyes and couldn't stop staring at him. She felt as though she wanted to kiss him but she didn't know if it was right because of her current situation.

Sakura was starting to get very nervous.

But all those feeling left her as soon as Neji couldn't contain those feelings anymore.

He bent over to Sakura's heightt and kissed her lightly on the lips. Sakura closed her eyes and so did he. He then pulled back but then went back for more. Neji this time kissed her deeper. His bottom lip was right above her lower lip. Then his top lip was on top of her top lip.

Suddenly Neji tried to force his tongue to enter her mouth and caress hers but then Sakura snapped back into reality and pulled away. Neji then realized it to,

" I-I'm sorry Sakura! I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me!" Neji apologized to her. Sakura smiled and said.

" Um...well It's not like I didn't enjoy it myself but I think it's too soon Neji-san...so just give me time please." Sakura said slightly blushing. Then she snapped out of her blushing state.

"Was there something you needed with me Neji-san?" she asked him which reminded him.

"Oh yes! I was wondering if you could join the rest of us who are getting ready to practice our main song." Neji said to her. Sakura smiled and nodded to his kind request.

Sakura stood up completely and walked along side of Neji who couldn't help but smile at her. Sakura shut her eyes and smiled at him and then opened them and started walking to the place where they were going to practice but hoping she would not encounter Gaara there. Sakura didn't know how she would handle it if she saw him again on this day.

(Back stage)

Kakashi was sitting on one of the giant speakers playing random cords on the guitar while looking at other bands talking to each other. Kakashi then looked at Lee who was trying out his "cool Poses" for when they won, he would be ready for it.

" Hey Lee!" Kakashi yelled at Lee hoping that Lee could hear him over all the clamor that all the other bands were making.

Lee turned to Kakashi. "What is it?" he asked while looking at Kakashi who was smirking at something, which in a way perplexed Lee.

"Do you think Neji likes Sakura-chan?" Kakashi asked while putting his thumb at the side of his right cheek while his index finger was under his chin in a bit of a coiling position.

Lee was a bit stunned that this type of question even came to Kakashi. But then Lee snapped out of it and shook his head.

"Why would he? He knows that Sakura and Gaara go together." Lee said to Kakashi who nodded in agreement. All of a sudden both saw that Neji and Sakura were coming their way.

"Yo Neji!" Lee shouted to him and Neji looked up at Lee and Kakashi.

Kakashi noticed that there was no Gaara to be in sight.

"Where's Gaara? Didn't he come with you guys?" Kakashi asked Neji who made no facial gesture to show any opposition towards Gaara. Sakura on the other hand looked at the ground and her smile turned into a frown. Kakashi got the hint. He knew that something between Sakura and Gaara must have happened.

Lee of coarse didn't know anything so was a bit confused and showed it.

All of a sudden Lee pointed behind Neji and Sakura and said " Gaara, you're here".

Instantly Neji and Sakura turned and Kakashi jumped down from the speakers to land next to Sakura. Kakashi gently landed on his feet as though he were a cat and started to stand up slowly and balled his hands into a fist and now stood next to Sakura. Kakashi didn't need to know the circumstances to know Gaara had lost the trust of the band for some reason.

"Gaara. What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked in a very serious tone to Gaara who turned to him.

Lee was still very confused and didn't understand why they were all mad at Gaara. Oddly enough, the people surrounding them didn't even bother to look towards their direction because the more fighting between the bands, the better for them because now they had better chances of winning.

"I didn't come here to fight...not now anyway. I came here to tell you that I'm dropping out of this band, okay. That's all I had to saw." Gaara said as he was turning to leave and began walking.

All of a sudden Sakura stepped forward and put her hand on his shoulder. Kakashi, Lee, and Neji looked as Sakura was doing this without moving.

"Gaara, you might be siding with Sasuke to reach the line light easier to make it big quicker, but there is no fast way to get to the top. I'll teach you this." Sakura said with all seriousness in her voice.

"Whatever" Gaara said as he walked away leaving them in silence.

Lee now got what was going on and decided to say nothing.

Kakashi decided to speak up about the new problem. :So who's gonna play main guitars now?" Kakashi asked Neji who was now in deep thought.

"I'll take that spot." said someone who was heading their way. All of them turned to where the voice came from and noticed it was none other than Naruto!

"Naruto? I thought you were still in Sasuke's band. Why?" Kakashi asked Naruto who just made a smirk that reached from ear to ear.

Naruto walked closer to them.

" I quit Sasuke's stupid band. I thought you guys might need me to help ya." Naruto said while putting his arms behind his head as though he was reaching for something there.

Sakura smiled softly, Neji sort of grinned, Lee was still confused from what had just happened, and Kakashi sort of smiled in a cocky way.

All of them raised their fists into the air while Neji said something to them as a vow.

" We are going to kick ass and no one is going to stop us!" all of them cheered and raised their fists up to the sky.

As they said that the speaker came on to the stage.

"Chicks and dudes! It's time we start this shit!" Everyone went crazy in the crowd. Behind the stage everyone started to get a bit out of control because some of them had to get ready because they were going on after the main attraction.

"Settle down! For this year's Battle of the Bands, we got a kick ass band! We have...AKATSUKI!" The announcer said while everyone in the crowd went completely crazy.

People had to camp out just to get a mediocre seat at a headlining AKATSUKI concert.

Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame came out from behind the curtains getting ready to play.

Neji and the others behind the stage too were getting a bit excited to see the members of Akatsuki even though they never really liked Itachi.

All of a sudden then heard a loud yawn come from behind them. Neji and the others turned to see who would dare yawn while AKATSUKI was about to go on.

It turned out to be none other than Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother.

"Sasuke!" Neji and Naruto shouted.

Sasuke grinned because they said his name. Kakashi payed no attention to him and Lee was still looking at the band members while they were talking.

Sakura gave a none-caring type of look towards Sasuke.

"Sakura, how are you? I mean after Gaara dumped you? You could always go out with me. I know Gaara wouldn't mind." He said with a smirk on his face. Sakura was struck by what he had said. She said nothing but gritted her teeth.

Neji stepped in front of her and Sasuke.

"Don't start something you can't finish Sasuke.We're going to kick your asses in the battle of the bands. You're done Sasuke." Neji said and then took Sakura before Gaara could come out.

Naruto gave Sasuke a menacing glare and then turned to leave.

"Guess they must really hate you Gaara." Sasuke said while still looking at them leave.

Gaara came next to Ino and Kiba.

"Who the hell cares. I only came here to win not to make enemies with the guys that love to kiss my ex-girlfriend's ass." Gaara said in a dead serious tone which only made Sasuke chuckle.

(Back to the main stage)

Akatsuki began their song with Itachi playing rhythm guitars and vocals, Deidara on bass, Sasori on guitars, and Kisame playing the drums. Their song was amazing because everyone stayed quiet for their performance. There were tons of head bangers and people were crowd surfing. Tons of mosh-pits were formed while they were starting to play.

Akatsuki had been around for about three years and had made millions of fans all around the world and just as many bashers otherwise known as "Haterz".

(so you can get a good idea of what I can envision Akatsuki playing it would be something heavy. Imagine the song "Laid to Rest" by Lamb of God...don't let the name fool ya, they're good ol' fashion metal check em out)

All of the bands backstage weren't sure if they could ever match up to the greatness of Akatsuki but they sure as hell were ready to try after hearing this great performance.

(TBC)

A/N I know I said there was a lot more to this chapters plot but I had a serious writers block and not to mention now when I finally want to write, I have some serious work put on my shoulders.

I promise that as soon as I upload this chapter I'm writing the next one to catch you guys up. And as you may notice, I changed my e-mail so I kinda lost the e-mails of my beta-readers.

So for now I'm gonna do it and correct it myself. Might suck but o'well, O' I'll try to upload another chapter of my others fics as soon as I catch you guys up to the place where I'm supposed to

bye-bye


End file.
